


Cover Art for 'Collared' by VelvetMace

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for VelvetMace's 'Collared'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Collared' by VelvetMace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485427) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 



> I know I've already done one cover for this story. But I had an idea for another and just couldn't help it. Besides, I ADORE this story. So, here's yet another act of homage for an author who rocks my world.

  



End file.
